


until the night is silent

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always hoped that my last words would end up being some variant of "I love you."</p><p>Or a countdown to the death of Kara Zor-El.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the night is silent

Kara was riding a swivel chair down the halls of _The Daily Planet_ building with Jimmy.

It was kind of a funny story (or at least that's what they said when they were confronted with Mr. White).

She had tried to startle Jimmy which had resulted in them both tripping into the chair. Her knees were on the cushion and her hands gripped the arm rests. Jimmy was in front of her, his entire body pressed to the back of the seat. While she was calmly trying to steer, he was screaming his head off.

The scenery zoomed by in a blur so that the only thing that was easy to distinguish was the color of the paint on the walls. A cacophony of shouts of things like "Look out!" or "Hey, watch it!" and the whirling of the wheels were the only things audible to her.

When they finally came to a halt they were both flung from the chair. Jimmy belly flopped on the tile a yard away while Kara fell immediately from the chair onto her back. Her head made impact first, and if she wasn't invincible she would have cracked her skull.

Unfortunately for them (more so Jimmy) the reason behind their sudden stop was that they crashed into Lucy.

Lucy marched over and lifted Jimmy to his feet from his collar, "Watch. Where. You're. Going."

"We were going warp speed!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"And why in Sam Hill were you doing that in the first place?"

Jimmy pointed at Kara who was still in the process of getting off the ground, "It's all her fault!"

Kara dusted herself off, "We tripped."

"What's going on here?"

They slowly turned their heads hoping the voice didn't belong to who they thought it did.

It did. The chief was glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jimmy forced laughter, "It's kind of a funny story."

Kara sighed, "Yeah…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had a while ago that I finally started. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to continue this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
